Ten Years
by BadWolfOfCamelot
Summary: It's been ten years since the crash of Puckett and Benson. Seddie


She readjusts her butt on Carly's couch so she can see the time; 9:53. She sighs, feeling her heart drop down in her chest. Slowly, she takes the blanket that so nicely kept her warm and let it fall to her feet. She brushes off her pajama pants and fluffs out her hair. She squats down next to him, who's sleeping on the floor. "Freddie?" She shakes him. He turns around, his eyes wide open. "You couldn't pretend to be asleep for your life." They smirk as she sits. She glances at the clock; 9:54, and they both sigh. He reaches over and slowly moves the hair out of her face. When he lowers his hand, she laces her fingers between his. Slowly, he rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. It gets harder and harder to breathe as her eyes fill with tears. He wraps his other arm around her and she rests her head in the crook of his neck. She hiccups, leaving her lip to quiver. She hates that word, leave. Maybe it's because it's what her father did to her. He knows her pain, as he lived through it himself. He sighs, rubbing her arm as the clock strikes 9:55. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

-Flashback-

"I'm not with you! I'm- I'm done with you _AND_ your son!" He screams, grabbing his keys. Fredward watches his parents fight, not knowing this would be the last time he saw his father.

-Flashback-

He lets a tear escape his eyes and she squeezes his hand. She takes a deep breath before whispering, "Ten years ago today, this moment, my father left me." She says.

"Ten years ago today, this moment, my father left me, and hit your father." Freddie says.

"I'm- I'm sorry, for b-being s-so mean to you." She stutters out, feeling another tear slide down her face and into her mouth.

"Shhh… Sam, it's alright." He strokes her hair.

"It's n-not like it was you f-fault." She sniffles, taking off her bracelet.

"I know." He says. He knows that in times like these, he has to be the stronger one.

"He gave me this, you know, before he left." She looks at it with disgust before throwing it across the room. "He left me with only a bracelet and he knew how much I loved him, I only love _him_!" She screams before sobbing into his shirts.

"I know. My father left me with this." He pulls out a small pin and looks at it with repulsion. "Just a pin!" He lets it join Sam's bracelet. It breaks. "Filth."

"Freddie." She tries to sound calm, but the emptiness inside prevents her. "I'm alone."

"No, you're not." He says, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes, Freddie, I am." She rips herself from his arms and curls into a ball on the floor. _Nobody gives a-_

"Sam-" he starts as tears spring from his eyes.

"NOBODY CARES!" She screams into her arms. _Nobody! _

"Yes, Sam. Carly-"

"She only keeps me for iCarly!"

"No, she doesn't. Spencer-"

"Pffft."

"Your mom-"

"Look!" She sits up slowly, her long, unruly blonde hair swaying. Slowly, she lifts up her white cami, leaving the un-bra part thing. He gasp sat the scars and bruises that kissed her skin. She lowers the shirt and snuggles into his lap. He holds her like a baby. He tries to send her all of his love and care without saying a word. If someone were to walk in he'd snarl like a protective dog. He might even bark.

"I-"

"You hate me." He takes her chin in his hand and lowers his lips to hers. She lingers before returning the favor. They pull apart and hold each other, trying to remember what it feels like to love.

What it feels like to be loved.

"I hate you, too." He whispers. They laugh, for what feels like the first time in eternity.

10:23

She sighs. "I really miss him. Why did he have to leave? What did I do wrong?"

"Sam, you didn't do anything wrong, you were perfect." She scoffs at his failure of an attempt.

"Not as perfect as Carly." She mutters inaudibly.

"No, you're not as perfect as Carly." She stares with empty eyes, not sparkle or flame. Empty. "And that's what makes you better. She's so predictable, with you there's so much thrill and danger and-"

"And that's why he left!" She sobs. He rubs her back.

"No. He'd be stupid to leave you." He turns away. "Anyone is." She smirks.

"Uhm, what did you say?"

"Nothing." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." She sighs. "Ten years…"

"Did you tell her?" She turns to him, wiping away on of his tears with her thumb.

"Who?" Now it's his turn to deliver an eye roll.

"Carly!" He leans back against the couch.

"Oh…" she sighs. "No. I don't think I can."

"Come on, Sam. She's been your best friend and you haven't told her yet?"

"Well, how will I fit that into a conversation?"

"Well, when she sees us, you can explain."

"Well what am I gonna say? 'Hey Carls did you know that every year Fredpus and I get together and mourn over our dead fathers?'" She curls up further into a ball as tears escape her eyes. He lays a hand on her arm and she winces. Slowly, he brings the arm to his eyes, surveying the many cuts.

"Sam?" she looks away. "Why Sam."

"Because I'm alone."

"Sam, we've been-"

"You don't get it I _am_ alone! No dad, mom hates me, you're always chasing Carly, Carly's all," she puts out her hands and uses a very snobby tone, "'popular' now and-" Her silenced her with his lips. It was quick, but it was meaningful. He held Sam closely and rocked her back and forth.

Sam and Freddie were no longer empty. They no longer were starved for attention and love. They had each other, and peppy cola, to keep their spirits up. They fell asleep like that, in each others' arms.

A girl with peppy brown hair bounced down the stairs the next morning. She put her hairbrush down and went to wake up her best friend.

Carly Shay fainted.


End file.
